The filtering membranes used in end-pieces of this type are fragile. This makes the production of such a liquid dispensing end-piece complex and costly, even more so when the end-piece comprises a plurality of membranes.
An object of the invention is to provide a liquid dispensing end-piece which has a plurality of filtering membranes and which is easy and economical to produce.